


i fear i am writing a requiem for myself

by fuckingspacequeen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Hux gets turned on by violence, Kylux Cantina, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingspacequeen/pseuds/fuckingspacequeen
Summary: Kylux Cantina Prompt: To others, Kylo's use of the Force sounded like a buzzing in their head. To Hux, it sounded like music in his chest.





	i fear i am writing a requiem for myself

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as fuckingspacequeen and princessfuckingleiaorgana, please come say hi!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy this little bit of nonsense.

Of course he notices, it’s just simply that he ignores it. Hux may have been a little alarmed the first time it had happened - a _zing_  that made his traitorous heart skip a beat - but by now he’s entirely used to it.

Hux lets it happen, as he would with any thing he can’t control, like, for example, Kylo Ren himself. Ren, who is the cause of the way music sings through his chest at the slightest use of the Force, making Hux feel alternately euphoric and dizzy, and ultimately embarrassed either way.

He’s learnt to ignore it, of course. He lets it wash over him the way it’s meant to, and he goes about his day as normal. Hux has no intentions of letting Ren _get_  to him. Besides, acknowledging it may be playing into Ren’s hands, since Hux has a sneaking suspicion that this is some sort of sick game of his, something he does simply to throw Hux off.

Well. Hux certainly won’t be giving him any satisfaction at all on that front.

***

Ren has caught a rebel pilot, his Knights in a semi-circle around them, and Hux watches from the comm room of the ship, the view crystal clear through the video. His men have done well, and all but the pilot are dead. Hux will not credit Ren with any of this.

Hands clasped behind his back like the soldier he is, Hux watches as Ren starts to use the Force on the pilot. The reactions of those around him are infinitesimal but still noticeable to anyone looking, which Hux is; the small flinches and shifting of the feet, the way some look away.

It isn’t the violence that bothers them, Hux knows. But he suspects whatever ails them when Ren uses the Force is not what ails him. He’s seen men clutch at their ears and their heads before now, though Ren has not been using the Force on them at all.

Strangely, this time around, Hux is affected too. Not at first, perhaps, beyond the small interest his dick habitually shows in the face of the power and violence. This cannot be helped, of course, because Hux has always had a taste for blood, and when the pilot’s nose begins to bleed, when Ren makes him arch back and cry out, Hux watches it in high definition and a small flame lights in his lower stomach.

More importantly, his heart begins to _sing_ , a particularly strong song that leaves him breathless and glad that he’s alone. As it courses through his veins, as it warms him, fanning the flames of lust, Hux has to lean against a hand against the console, sweat beading along his forehead and a distinct pant leaving his lips.

His reactions have never been this strong before, and yet here he is, almost completely wrecked by it. Mistakenly, he thinks that it cannot get any worse, but then Ren suddenly looks up at the droid filming them, directly through the camera, Hux is sure, and right at _him._

For a moment he feels like Ren is staring through him, although of course he cannot see anything behind the mask. But he can feel Ren’s eyes on him nevertheless, and as much as he’d like to straighten up, Hux simply can’t.

He glares at the screen, and then reaches to turn the feed off, at the exact moment that Ren’s mechanised voice says, “General Hux, I need to see you. Immediately.”

This, Hux thinks as he struggles to regain his composure, is probably the worst sentence Ren could ever utter.


End file.
